1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a mechanism for Ethernet Virtual Private Network (E-VPN) Interoperability with Virtual Private Local Area Network Service (VPLS).
2. Description of the Related Art
A Layer 2 Multiprotocol Label Switching (MPLS) Virtual Private Network (VPN) is a method that telecommunications Service Providers use to segregate their network for their customers, allowing the customers to transmit data over an Internet Protocol (IP) network. Layer 2 VPNs are a type of VPN that may use MPLS labels to transport Layer 2 frames. The communication typically occurs between routers or switches that are referred to as Provider Edge (PE) devices, since they sit on the edge of the Service Provider's network, next to the customer's network.
Virtual Private Local Area Network Service (VPLS) is a way to provide Ethernet based any-to-any (multipoint to multipoint) communication over Internet Protocol (IP)/Multiprotocol Label Switching (MPLS) networks. It allows geographically dispersed sites to share an Ethernet broadcast domain connecting sites through pseudo-wires. The establishment of VPLS is described in Request for Comments (RFC) 4761, “Virtual Private LAN Service (VPLS) Using BGP for Auto-Discovery and Signaling,” Kompella et al, January 2007 and RFC 4762, “Virtual Private LAN Service (VPLS) Using Label Distribution Protocol (LDP) Signaling,” Lasserre et al, January 2007.
In a VPLS, the local area network (LAN) or virtual LAN (VLAN) at each site is extended to the edge of the service provider network. The service provider network then emulates a switch or bridge to connect all of the customer LANs or VLANs to create a single bridged LAN or VLAN.
Ethernet Virtual Private Network (E-VPN) is the next generation MPLS-based layer 2 VPN technology. E-VPN supports various capabilities and features that have not previously been supported by VPLS. However, replacing VPLS with E-VPN technology would result in enormous expense to businesses that have invested in VPLS.